Cherubim
Cherubim appeared in 2006 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Cherubim (ケルビム Kerubimu), better known as Kelbeam, are an intergalactic kaiju species, known for their ferocity. Several members were brought to Earth, possibly led by Bogar. Other members appeared on miscellaneous planets. This race of monsters first appeared in episode 4 of Ultraman Mebius, "Broken Bonds". Sent by Bogar, Cherubim I landed in Tokyo and attacked relentlessly. Wishing to see their new Maquette Monster in action, Miclas was sent by GUYS to fight the alien monster. However, Miclas was too scared to fight and Cherubim beat him up and down the city until Miclas returned to its capsule. Cherubim left shortly after and fled into the sea to lay an egg. After Cherubim returned, GUYS sent Miclas again to fight Cherubim. This time Miclas gains enough courage to fight back against Cherubim, but in the end it was Ultraman Mebius who destroyed Cherubim, slicing the monster in half with his Mebium Blade. The egg that the first Cherubim laid in the sea hatches to create a new Cherubim. After listening to radio waves originally created by GUYS HQ to control Manquette Monsters, Cherubim surfaced attacking Ultraman Mebius and taking control of another monster who was attacking the test site: Arstron. The two overpowered Mebius easily, all the while Cherubim "boasting" to Arstron about his strength and "directing" Arstron how to fight. Once GUYS learned that Cherubim was controlling the waves from the test device to control Arstron. GUYS had no choice but to destroy it, causing Arstron to forget what it was doing, now no longer under the control of Cherubim. Frustrated without his control over the monster, Cherubim attacked Arstron and the two monsters fought. In the end, Ultraman Mebius transforms into Mebius Brave and destroys Arston with the Blade Slash and Cherubim with the Blade Shoot. Powers and Abilities Generation I * Ballistic Exclusive Spit (弾道エクスクルーシブスピット Dandō Ekusukurūshibu Supitto): Cherubim I can spit moderately powerful fireballs at an impressive rate. * Supersonic Crusher Tail (超音速クラッシャーテイル Chō Onsoku Kurasshā Teiru): Cherubim I's long tail is tipped with a large mace-like protrusion. It can use this as a bludgeon or a constricting weapon. * Rock-Slicing Machette Horn (裂岩マチェットホーン Saiwa Machetto Hōn): Cherubim I's main horn, which allows it to fight the opponents on point blank. * Flight: Cherubim I can levitate through no visible means, through atmosphere and space alike. It can also spin in place while levitating, using its tail to create a whirlwind of destruction. Generation II * Ballistic Exclusive Spit (弾道エクスクルーシブスピット Dandō Ekusukurūshibu Supitto): Cherubim II can spit moderately powerful fireballs at an impressive rate. * Supersonic Crusher Tail (超音速クラッシャーテイル Chō Onsoku Kurasshā Teiru): Cherubim II's long tail is tipped with a large mace-like protrusion. It can use this as a bludgeon or a constricting weapon. * Rock-Slicing Machette Horn (裂岩マチェットホーン Saiwa Machetto Hōn): Cherubim II's main horn, which allows it to fight the opponents on point blank. * Ears: Cherubim II can use the flaps over its ears to synchronize with sonic waves, allowing it to control other kaiju, such as Arstron. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Flying Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Ultraman Universe